


Scar Kisses

by CassTrash



Series: One Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, Scar kisses, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Scar Kisses

Tendrils of grace ran up your arm, causing strands of hair to rise with the motion. Castiel came to a liking of touching you without actually physically touching. No vessel could feel you like his grace could, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like touching you with his hands. Calloused fingertips danced along your flesh of your shoulder to your chin, his shining blue eyes following the movement.

A wisp of blue wrapped around his hand and transfered to your cheek at contact, swirling around you and brushing your hair out of your face. Warm travelled to your neck where soft, feather kisses were placed on the scar you recieved from the werewolf in ‘04.

Revealing your scars to the Angel was hard at first - given you’ve never showed anybody - but Cas was compassionate; he listened to your stories and comforted you despite not having gone through similar experiences. When Metatron stole his grace and he was forced to live as a human, you did the same. The two of you were almost inseperable.

The thin material of his white dress shirt couldn’t hide the scars blanketing his flesh, similar to how yours looks. Castiel didn’t have many scars, only the ones he recieved from his time as a human. He claimed he wanted to keep them as memories to not forget what others need to see every day. The grace swirling around you could make them vanish with a blink of an eye, yet he decided to keep them.

The brush of your fingers along Cas’ abdomen ignited the grace vividly for a mere second before fading back to it’s original glowing state. It was only a few years ago when you freaked out the first time that had happened, but now it’s become so ordinary to you; like a daily routine.

With a press of your lips against one of his own scars - the one he had gotten after a brutal battle with one of his sisters - his fingers carded through your hair, the strands twirling with his fingers.

When either of you sought solace, you were there for each other; no matter what.


End file.
